Stimulated Raman scattering (SRS) has been used to generate light at frequencies for which it is difficult, inconvenient or impractical to generate using common and/or practical lasers.
In some circumstances however, the performance of systems exploiting SRS may be less than desirable or practical, especially but not exclusively when the light comprises pulses of light of temporal width of around 1 n or less. Some light may not be generated using existing systems exploiting SRS.